The Tales of Jack Sparrow
by Jdog257
Summary: The first episode of the sure to be hit series, The Tales of Jack Sparrow. This tells the story of Jack Sparrow after the movies. Stay tuned for more chapters within this story
1. Chapter 1

The Tales of Jack Sparrow:

Episode 1: Pilot

There is nothing, my dear, quite as satisfying as the wind blowing the open sea into your face. But it of course it is only satisfying up until the point when the sea is forming huge wave that batter your ship about like a splinter of wood. Take right now for instance. Waves continue to bombard the Silver Wasp (My new boat), and everyone at the moment appears to be holding on for dear life. Mr. Gibbs is trying to secure things to the ship, but the water just washes it all away. It is rather amusing to watch him scramble across the deck to secure one cannon, only to find out that the previous cannon is rolling across the ship. Another one of my shipmates, Bella Tungstina is risking her life by tying everyone to the ship with rope. What am I doin'? Drinking rum, what else? This next wave comes rolling in and our ship is airborne….and upside down. The rum flies out of my hand, and Bella yells,

"Hold on everyone!"

I am no longer on the ship, as I was too drunk to tie myself, and Bella assumed that I was responsible enough to tie my own knot. Silly girl. As I fly through the air, I grab the mast and hold on for my drunken dear life. I close my eyes knowing that my death will be coming shortly. However, by some sort of miracle, the ship lands right side up. I fall down from the mast and land on my back. Owch.

"That knot served you well, didn't it Mr. Sparrow," Bella yells

I smile and look up at the stormy sky that I hope soon will cease to rage. Just another day at sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Jack Sparrow: Episode 2: The Lost Medallion: Part 1 of (Not sure right now)

THIS IS FOR YOU ADRENALINERUSH16!

"JACK! Come over here!" Mr. Gibbs yelled

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?" Jack answered.

"Jack there is something that you have to see over here."

"Does it require my immediate attention or have you just found some pretty rock again."

"That was different Jack, now please come over here!"

"Very well, I shall be over…in a moment."

"Jack, put the rum down and come over here!"

"Fine, I will examine this new rock of yours."

"JACK!"

"Only fooling with you mate," Jack smiled and walked over to Mr. Gibbs, who was in the middle of a large crowd of people. Whispers were coming from Jack's shipmates like the buzz from a bee.

"Well, what do we have hear?" Jack asked.

Everyone looked up at Jack and Mr. Gibbs held up a piece of parchment.

"Jack, it's a treasure map!"

Jack Sparrow looked around the group of people, then back at Mr. Gibbs. He then went up to Mr. Gibbs.

"May I see this map?" Jack whispered.

"Of course, of course," Mr. Gibbs replied.

Jack took it in his hands. The map was crudely drawn, and the ink on it was so smudged it was illegible. Jack looked at Mr. Gibbs and everyone around him.

"This it?" Jack asked.

"Well, yes," Mr. Gibbs replied.

"Mr. Gibbs, I have seen many treasure maps in my life, many indeed."

Mr. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something, but Jack stopped him, and continued to talk.

"Countless maps. Maps written in charcoal, maps written in ink, maps engraved in stone. I have seen enough maps to know that this one is a phony, a fake. And even if it was, who would be able to read it? The ink is smeared and the location it states that the treasure is at does not exist."

Many of the crew members began to yell in disapproval.

"Jack," said Mr. Gibbs, "It could lead to something valuable."

"Treasure usually is," Jack said with a smirk.

Mr. Gibbs stepped closer to Jack and whispered,

"Besides, what else do we have to do around here?"

Jack looked around, searching for a comeback, but he found none.

"Very good point Mr. Gibbs, lets go risk everything we have for this little treasure of yours."

Mr. Gibbs smiled,

"That's the way to think Jack!"

"Yes! For all we know we might find some rocks too!" Jack said and walked away, leaving Mr. Gibbs fuming on deck.


	3. Lost Medallion Part 2

Tales of Jack Sparrow: Episode 3 The Lost Medallion Part 2

"Ah, bloody fog! Can't see a thing!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed.

No sooner had he said this, did something appear out of the fog.

"Can't see a thing Mr. Gibbs, don't you see that right there?" I asked. Hello, mates, this is Jack Sparrow. You thought that all the adventures happened in the movies, right? Well, no, you are wrong. Ha ha. Ok, that was a bit mean. If you have been reading up on the previous chapters of this story by that chap named, what was it again, Jdog257? What an odd name. Anyways, last time Mr. Gibbs found some little map, which he is now treating like a child. I tried to persuade him, saying that it would lead nowhere. But he insisted, and I realized that I really didn't have anything else to do. At all.

"Yes Jack, but at the time, it was not there," Mr. Gibbs replied.

"Why yes it was!"

"Huh?"  
"Mr. Gibbs allow me to give you a little history lesson. Just because you could not see it, does not mean that it only existed as of thirty seconds ago. Judging by the fact that it is a rock, it has probably been here for many years, and I don't think it exactly boosts its self esteem to hear someone say that it is just a wee rock, just come out of the mother rock's womb."

"Jack, I meant-."

"Well, now we've had our little lesson, class dismissed."

"Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs, I would appreciate it if you did not yell. You might wake someone."

"Jack, everyone on the ship is awake."

"I'm not talking about the ship, mate."

I pointed at the rock, which was slowly getting bigger, until it seemed as if it was becoming-.

"An island," Mr. Gibbs finished for me.

"And doesn't it look inviting?" I said with sarcasm. There was a beach on this island, a very lovely beach. That is if one didn't mind the skulls.

"Dear God! Are those skulls?" Mr. Gibbs almost wimpered.

I walked up to Mr. Gibbs and whispered in his ear,

"Why yes Mr. Gibbs, hundreds and hundreds of skulls, covering the whole beach."  
"But-."

"Now everyone," I turned my head and shouted at the crew, "This is inevitably the place where the map leads. Judging by the large quantity of skulls on the beach, I would say that we are not alone. Now, who wants to go on shore first?"

No one moved.

"Oh c'mon me hearties, this is what you wanted, no?"

A couple of my now miserable shipmates nodded slowly.

"Well then, Uncle Jack promised you all treasure beyond your wildest dreams, and he is going to keep that promise!"

Now I was merely talking to embarrass them. It was quite fun.

"Well, I'll see you on shore! Tally ho!"

My shipmates watched me with their mouths gaping as I ran for the edge of the boat and jumped off, executing a perfect dive into the water.

"Dear God! Are you mad!?" I heard Mr. Gibbs yell.

When I reached the surface, I rubbed the salty water from my eyes and yelled,

"Come on my ladies, the water's great!"

"Well, since Jack is overboard now, I suppose we had better follow him." I heard Mr. Gibbs yell.

"You aren't saying-," another pirate began.

"Yes that it what I am saying, the captain is in the water, so we must follow him. I will stay behind with Pintel, Ragetti, Creeken, and Trispin. We will navigate the ship."

"But-."

"Get in the water already!"

I floated on my back and watched my shipmates fall screaming into the water. It was rather amusing. But little did I know, on shore, something was watching.


End file.
